


Sweet Talk

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm almost sorry i wrote this, Married Fluff, horrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Slice of life with Skyward Sword Zelink.





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

“Come on, love,” Link hugged his girlfriend from behind. “It’s only a small dely. We can figure something out until it’s finished.”

“It’s one thing staying at the Sealing Temple now,” Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. “But we’re going to be married soon. We need our own place.”

“We’d only be staying there an extra three weeks,” he leaned down so his chin rested on her shoulder. “That won’t be too bad.”

“But what if we want to, you know,” she blushed. “I don’t want to do that in the Goddess’s temple.”

Link laughed, “And we won’t. We can wait to do that in the house, too.”

“You would wait three weeks?”

“I’ve waited five years,” he snorted. “I think I can manage it.”

 

***

 

“You’re really working the day before our wedding?” Zelda called as she made her way to the almost completed house.

“Of course,” Link smiled from an open window. “It’s not going to get done any faster if we just sit around.”

“Take a break for lunch at least,” she smiled and lifted up the sack lunches she brought with her.

“Anything for you, my dear,” He walked out of the front door.

He didn’t have a shirt on, which Zelda figured was because of the hot temperatures that had been plaguing the Faron forest lately. It made her ears redden regardless. Zelda saw one of the Kikwis waddle past, and she seized on the distraction.

“Are the Kikwis trying to help out?” she asked as she unwrapped her lunch.

“Yeah, they’re actually quite useful holding nails and tools for me,” Link said before taking a bit of his food.

“Groose and Peatrice are doing well,” Zelda smiled. “He’s sorry he can’t come help, but the baby has been keeping them up at all hours. You know how it was for Pipit and Karane.”

Link nodded, “That’s going to be us someday.”

“I’d say I can’t wait, but I honestly can,” she laughed.

“It’ll come when the Goddess wishes,” Link shrugged.

 

***

 

Three weeks had been agonizing for Zelda, and no, she was not exaggerating, Karane. She wanted to be with Link, but after their wedding, he was always working on their house, and when they actually had some decent alone time, it was either out in the open woods or at the Sealing Temple. She had high hopes for when Link said their house would finally be ready, but their well-meaning friends had thrown them a house warming party. As much as Zelda wanted to hate her friends, she couldn’t; the party was pretty awesome.

Zelda slept in the following morning, waking up after Link for probably the first time ever. She walked over to the window to see if Link was outside and was graced with the image of Link chopping firewood without a shirt on. The view from their second story room was particularly appealing, and Zelda was content to sit and watch him for a bit before yelling at him.

“Well, hey there handsome,” she called down to him once she opened the window.

“Morning, sleepy head,” he smiled up at her.

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” she laughed.

“About two hours,” he sung the awe down to split another log.

“All that work must be tiring you out,” Zelda called coyly. “Do you need a refreshing drink?”

“As long as it’s served by a tall drink of water such as yourself,” he replied cheekily.

Zelda brought her husband some lemonade and not so subtly checked him out as he gulped it down. He had grown quite a bit taller in the last few years, and his arms were toned from years of swordsmanship and working on the small town they were building on the surface.

“Anything catching your eye there, beautiful?” he smiled down at her.

“It might be,” she tilted her head. “I might need to check from a different angle. Wait here, please.” Zelda turned and walked back inside the house. She went back up to the bedroom window, but when she looked out, Link wasn’t there.

“I think you did enough checking earlier,” his voice came from the door. “Now may we proceed, Your Grace?”

He never called her that unless, yes there was that fire blazing behind his blue eyes. She watched him stalk toward her as a fire began to churn within her as well.

“We may,” she breathed before sealing her lips on his.


End file.
